Cavilaciones
by Gosly
Summary: Levi una madrugada trata de recordar cómo fue que todo empezó.


Un sin sentido que salió de momento, las cavilaciones de Levi de cómo empezó todo con Eren.

**Advertencias**: violencia, spoilers del manga y el anime.

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Cavilaciones**

Ese, había sido probablemente el inicio de todo, aunque en aquel entonces ni el mismo lo sabía

"_-Quiero entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento para matar a todos los Titanes._

_-Ya… Nada mal."_

Lo que le había dicho aquel día en la celda antes del juicio, su resolución de eliminar a todos los titanes existentes, su rostro ensombrecido y su expresión ataviada con locura, fue probablemente lo que lo hizo aceptarlo bajo su cargo. Casi se sintió un depravado en el momento en que aprobó ser su verdugo, casi.

Sabía que si no lo aceptaba él, alguien más de la Legión lo haría en su lugar, tener a un hombre con la capacidad de convertirse en un Titán entre tus filas no era una tentación que se pudiera dejar pasar tan fácilmente, ¿las razones? Bastante obvias. Con el mocoso habían mayores posibilidades de traer a los hombres de regreso a sus hogares, donde sus familias los esperaban.

Estaba consciente de que solo él mismo era el indicado para hacerse cargo del crío, solo él podría matarlo sin remordimientos si llegaba a descontrolarse, no se confiaba de que algún otro sentimentalista lo tomara bajo su mando, creando lazos fraternales que le impidieran frenarlo en caso de que fuera necesario. Pero por sobre todo, _no confiaba en Eren._

Su naturaleza precavida le gritaba que se alejara de él, pero no por su capacidad de transformarse en titán, era algo más que no comprendía aun. Por el momento, ignoraría sus instintos, el chico les convenía, y eso era lo importante.

-o-

Lo había mirado en silencio, analizándolo mientras lo escoltaban al centro de la sala donde se realizaría aquel teatro que dejaría la vida del muchacho en sus manos, o en las de la Policía Militar –como ya se imaginaban, la Legión no era la única con deseos de quedarse al chico-.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente haciendo sonar las cadenas que lo retenían, y en generar se veía bastante perturbado, desde donde estaba parado, el miedo del maldito mocoso era casi palpable, una entidad más que mantenía junto a ellos presenciando el juicio. Estaba aterrorizado y se esforzaba por no demostrarlo, valentía necesaria en momento como este, valentía que él se encargaría de destrozar para darle un buen entretenimiento a Zacklay, y si podía, dejaría mal a la Policía Militar frente a este.

"_Nunca estaba demás joderles un poco"_ –pensó con humor, curvando ligeramente los labios.

Volvió su vista a Eren, se encontraba arrodillado y clavado al suelo por las cadenas, lucía como un animal indefenso después de ser apaleado, casi daba lástima, y él se encargaría personalmente de que luciera aun peor.

Solo era un chiquillo intrépido más que creía saber lo que quería, probablemente algún familiar o conocido había hallado la muerte a manos de un titán y de ahí provenía su sed de venganza. De otro modo, no entendía como alguien tan joven querría poner una soga alrededor de su cuello de manera deliberada. Si tanto quería ayudar a la Humanidad, que aceptara entregarse a la Policía Militar para que hicieran todos los experimentos que se le vinieran en gana con él.

"_Con eso ya haría un gran aporte"_ –ironizó para sí.

Entrar a la Legión era un suicidio, era una muerte casi segura, y a pesar de todo, había aceptado la petición del castaño, sabiendo lo que le deparaba. Se hundiría como los otros por la pérdida de sus compañeros, sucumbiría ante la presión de la gente al ser la nueva esperanza de la humanidad, o moriría a manos de él mismo, en caso de ser necesario someterlo. Con la mayoría era así, eran realmente pocos los que soportaban la presión que acarreaba enfrentarse a todo esto y no enloquecer en el proceso.

Y a pesar de todo esto, había aceptado ayudarlo. Entregarlo a la Policía Militar quizás tuviera mayores beneficios, quizás pudieran encontrar algo que Hanji aun no había podido si disecaban su cuerpo, pero algo le decía que no era correcto, el chico no lo merecía.

Si tenía la voluntad de entrar a la Legión por decisión propia, no merecía que le negaran esa oportunidad.

-o-

_Patada. Patada. Rodillazo. Golpe. Patada. Golpe. Golpe. Rodillazo._ Y un sinfín más de agresiones, había logrado su objetivo, asombrar, ejercer su control sobre el mocoso, demostrar que él lo dominaba y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Había transmitido el mensaje, _Eren Jaeger está bajo mi poder, y si se rebela, su linda cabeza adornará mi habitación en el Cuartel de la Legión._

_-_Levi, detente… -la voz de Nile Dawk sonó por encima del sonido húmedo que hacía el choque carne con carne-

Paro un segundo y admiró su obra, su cara chorreaba sangre, y un poco más allá pudo admirar un molar que había salido de su boca con apenas el primer golpe, _"¡Jah! Más blando no podía ser"_. Con comentarios salidos de su núcleo sarcástico, jodió la propuesta de Dawk, y siguió pateando al mocoso hasta oír la voz de Erwin dando una segunda propuesta. Tenía claro que ya había sido suficiente, pero no quería parar, se sentía bien tener el control sobre un renacuajo como él, pero trabajo era trabajo, así que después de pisar la cabeza del castaño una última vez contra el piso, sonrío internamente, mirando de soslayo a la pelinegra que lo miraba desde el lado de los testigos con instintos asesinos.

De algo no había duda, ese juicio lo habían ganado ellos.

-o-

Ya hacía 7 años del juicio que había inmiscuido a Eren en su vida. Y aun ahora, tanto tiempo después, por más que tratara de pensar en el momento en que toda esa afinidad por el muchacho había empezado, solo podía pensar en el día en que lo conoció, y le demostró su carácter y decisión por cumplir su objetivo principal en la vida.

Esa actitud al principio le asombró, tan solo era un mocoso que no sabía lo que decía, pero aun años después, Eren seguía sin perder la fe en que podía lograr su meta, eliminar a todos los titanes, a pesar de su madura mentalidad actual, el realmente creía que podía conseguir ese mundo utópico y libre de esos monstruos. Muchos dirían que aun no había madurado del todo, pero él sabía que en verdad tan solo necesitaba un propósito, una razón para no morir, seguir viviendo y conseguir salir adelante, a pesar de las perdidas, el dolor, y el estrés y presión de tener que lidiar con los estragos hechos por los titanes diariamente.

Lo que no se esperaba era que terminaría por descubrir su propia necesidad por cumplir esa misma meta, por él, por Eren, por _ambos_.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que esa sensación que había tenido en el juicio, esa necesidad de poseerlo y dominarle, se convertiría unos años más tarde en algo que eclipsaría todo lo demás en su vida, Eren lo había analizado y aprendido a leerlo de tal forma que hallo la manera de llegar a él, de tumbar esa barrera autoimpuesta contra los sentimientos. Dando paso a noches de sexo por placer, celos, sentimientos y necesidades que él creía imposibles de sentir, cosas como el _amor _y la_ familia_.

Él se consideraba alguien capaz de mantener el control sobre si y sus emociones en cualquier tipo de situación, pero ninguna vez se había sentido tan fuera de control en su vida como en esos años, al principio eso lo sacaba de quicio, al punto de privarse de todo lo relacionado con Eren e intentar alejarse de él, para finalmente descubrir que no podía ni lo quería, era todo menos estúpido, no quería hacerse ni hacerle a Eren un daño innecesario que no resolvería para nada su desorden interno, así que sin más volvió a los brazos de su castaño. Sin embargo, luego de un tiempo comprendió que eso estaba bien, ese tipo de descontrol estaba perfectamente bien para él, solo sí –en tono de condición- era Eren el que lo ocasionaba.

Su mirada se dirigió de las vigas del techo hasta el mocoso de mirada aguamarina que dormitaba a su lado, la razón de sus cavilaciones. Habían quedado exhaustos después de una buena sesión de sexo en la cual, para su satisfacción, Eren se había dejado amarrar al puro estilo bondage de maneras muy interesantes.

Frotó con suavidad una parte especialmente roja de su brazo izquierdo, donde anteriormente había estado una de las sogas, y le beso el hombro con cariño.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? Mejor duerme, mañana será un día ajetreado –la voz somnolienta lo sobresaltó un poco, pero exteriormente siguió tan impávido como siempre-

No le contestó, el mocoso tenía razón, al día siguiente saldrían a una expedición extra-muralla, lo mejor era ir descansado para estar alerta y evitar una tragedia. Sin más, se acercó al rostro del más joven y depositó un casto beso de buenas noches sobre la comisura de sus labios, saboreando aun en estos el regusto a semen.

Ya dejaría sus cavilaciones para otro momento, por ahora, se acostaría a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche con su castaño, hasta el despunte del alba.

* * *

Eso es todo, espero les guste :*

¿Merece un review?


End file.
